


ты не хочешь со мной танцевать

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она может только что-нибудь спеть.</p><p>Но ни одна песня не скажет того, о чём Рэйчел всегда молчит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ты не хочешь со мной танцевать

— Ты не хочешь со мной танцевать, — и глаза у Квинн как у мёртвой собаки. Рэйчел видела однажды.

— Не хочу, — а голос дрожит.

— Я подожду, — говорит Квинн, — сколько нужно.

Пока не захочешь.

Пока ты не решишь что-то для себя.

Квинн ждёт слишком долго.

 

У Квинн волосы — цветы.

Нежно-розовые; искусственные.

Царапают пальцы.

И пахнут дымом, но.

— Роса на лепестках, — говорит Рэйчел.

— Это просто слёзы, знаешь, — и у Квинн тоже голос дрожит.

 

— Разве я прошу так много? — спрашивает Квинн.

Рэйчел нечего ответить.

Она может только что-нибудь спеть.

Но ни одна песня не скажет того, о чём Рэйчел всегда молчит.

Так красиво и так бесконечно долго.

 

— Тянись, тянись, прикоснись, — шепчет Квинн.

Губами, руками.

Сердцем своим.

И душой.

Если сможешь, если ты всё-таки этого захочешь.

 

— Наверное, — отвечает Рэйчел, — хочу.

Квинн кружит её в танце.

 

Дымом больше не пахнет.


End file.
